Hey, Give Me Back My Book!
by DancingToMusic
Summary: A short Nizzy one-shot containing books, roofs and well, Nizzy! Enjoy:D


**A/N This was a random one-shot that popped into my head, so I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I wanna own, I wanna own, I wanna own TD! Nah, still won't happen :(**

It was a quiet day at Playa, and the contestants of Total Drama were all just minding their own business as they waited for the All Stars to return from their final challenge.

Well, almost everyone was minding their own business.

Noah was calmly reading his book at the bar in the middle of the pool, when all of a sudden a crazy red-head stuck her head down from the roof. Not surprisingly, it didn't startle Noah in the slightest.

'Hiya Noah-it-all!' I said, cackling afterwards.

Noah sighed. 'Hello Izzy,' he simply said, not looking up from his book.

Izzy pouted. 'You're no fun.' Then she perked up again. 'Whatcha readin'?'

Sighing again Noah looked up. 'It's called Divergent,' he simply stated. 'And it is a really good book so if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone whilst I'm trying to read this fascinating book?'

Still hanging from the roof Izzy rolled her eyes. 'Silly Noah,' she laughed. 'Don't you know that movies are always better?'

Before Noah could respond Izzy snatched the book from his grasp and somersaulted from the ceiling, landing in the pool with a huge splash, getting everything in her sight but the book wet.

'IZZY!' Noah yelled angrily, then with a groan realised that if he wanted his book back he'd have to run.

Groaning but knowing that his treasured book was in the hands of a psychopath who blew things up for fun, he sprinted after her.

'Izzy,' he cried again, already out of breath. 'Give me back my book!'

Izzy turned her head and laughed when she saw how far away the egghead was from catching up to her. 'You'll have to catch me first!' she called out in glee, sprinting even faster before swinging up onto the hotel roof.

Noah stopped, gasping for air, and his jaw dropped open in shock when he saw just how far up the roof Izzy was perched.

As in: the very top.

The cynical brainiac gasped as he saw Izzy dangling his book over the side of the building. Clearly, she was enjoying this game, and Noah knew it.

Regaining his composure and trying to act beaten he smiled slightly before sighing. 'Fine Izzy,' he called up to her. 'You win. I guess I'll never get my book back.'

Noah looked up towards the crazy girl, trying to notice her face. She was looking back and forth between him and the book.

As Noah hung his head, trying to look defeated, he heard a noise and felt his body sag towards the ground as something heavy landed on his shoulders. Or someone.

'I will give you your book back,' Izzy said gently, hanging her head in front of Noah's and dangling his book in his face.

Noah cheered inside and reached out to grab his book, careful not to fall to the ground whilst doing so. 'Thanks Iz-' he started before she placed a finger over his lips.

'Uh, uh, uh, I haven't finished,' she said, smirking. 'I will give you your book back…if you kiss me.'

Noah's eyes widened in shock and he felt like he WAS going to collapse. After a while he spoke again. 'B-but you're dating Owen.'

Izzy shrugged. 'What he doesn't know won't hurt him,' she stated, like she'd already tried to kiss hundreds of boys whilst still dating Owen (which she probably had).

Noah gulped. _If it means getting my book back,_ he thought. _Then I guess I can do it. After all, I onlyhave to do it for two 's no big deal, right?_

He took a deep breath. 'Okay,' he said. 'I'll do it.'

She smirked. 'Okay then.' And with that she pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes, as Noah just stood there in shock. In all the books he'd read, only people that like each other close their eyes when they kiss, which meant…

Izzy liked Noah.

He tried to think of all the positives about Izzy: her hair, her eyes, the way she didn't let anything bother her, her YOLO attitude, even her craziness.

And with that Noah closed his eyes.

Which could only mean one thing…

Noah liked Izzy.

After a few moments they pulled away, and just stared at each other. Then Izzy broke the silence.

'Here's your book back,' she said, passing Noah's book back to him, which he took with trembling hands. 'Also, that was fun. Want to do it again?'

Noah was about to respond when Izzy jumped down from his shoulders, Noah's wallet in her hand. 'If you do, you'll have to catch me first!' she cackled, before sprinting away.

Noah, finally out of his daze, growled. 'Izzy!' he cried, chasing after her. 'Give me back my wallet!'

**A/N So, did you like? I did. I really think that these guys would make a cute couple, and this would be one of their ways of getting together. Please R&R if you liked :D**


End file.
